


Best Christmas Ever

by msninabonita4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon a Secret Santa, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msninabonita4/pseuds/msninabonita4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Tumblr Once Upon a Secret Santa gift for euphoriapotion.<br/>A simple, sweet Christmas story. Slightly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in Once Upon a Secret Santa on Tumblr. My secret Santa was euphoriapotion. She wanted a Rumbelle story and AU's where Neal is alive. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Belle scatters around the large dining room table setting it and making sure everything is just perfect. Rumple smiles as he watches her from the edge of the room, “Darling, everything’s perfect.” 

Belle jerks, tightening her grip on a plate. “Rumple, don’t scare me like that.” He can’t help but give a small chuckle as he walks over to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

“Belle, you need to relax.” He pries the plate out of her hands and places it on the table. “Everything is going to be fine.” He stands in front of her and runs his hands from her shoulders down her arms.  
“I know it will, but I want everything to be perfect.” She sighs  
“It will be, sweetheart. Look at this table. I didn’t even know I had this kind of china,”

She gives a small smile. “ You always know what to say, don’t you?” Rumple nods and pulls her in for a quick kiss.  
“Now, stop fretting. Just breathe. They’re all going to be here soon.” He says quietly. Belle nods and takes some deep breaths.  
“I just need to light the candles.” She tries to take a step, but Rumple stops her.  
“I’ll light the candles, you go sit down.”  
“Fine.” She scoffs and smiles at him.  
…

Belle and Rumple are sitting on the couch when the doorbell rings.  
“It’s show time.” Rumple says as he and Belle stand up. They answer the door and are greeted by three “hellos.” 

“Thanks for having us, Pop.” Neal says as he walks in the door, giving his father a hug. He goes to Belle and kisses her on the cheek.  
Belle gives Emma a hug, “Emma, you look great!”  
“Thank you, so do you, Belle.” Se replies.  
“Henry, is that you?” Belle asks young Henry. “Look how tall you are!” She hugs him, noticing he has now has passed her up in height. The 13-year-old smiles at her. “  
Did you get shorter?” He teases.  
“Ah, I am offended!” Belle laughs and gives Henry a playful slap on the arm.  
“Henry, why don’t you go pick out a Christmas movie? They’re all laid out on the coffee table.” Rumple instructs after hugging his grandson. 

Not long after Ariel and Eric arrive with Merida followed by Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa. David, Mary Margaret, and baby Neal are the last to arrive.  
“Sorry we’re late. Someone decided to have a blowout right before we were about to leave.” Mary Margaret tells Belle.  
“Aw, come her you.” Belle takes Neal from Mary Margaret’s arms. “Look at you, you’re so big!” Her voice is higher pitched. Neal coos and smiles at her.  
David puts down Neal’s diaper bag and smiles at Belle. “He loves you. Do you think he could have a playmate soon?”  
Belle grins and chuckles. “We’ll see.” 

Emma and Neal come over to greet her parents. Neal takes the baby from Belle. “How is my baby bro-in-law?” The baby touches his face. “Yeah, we’re in the Neal club, aren’t we pal?”

Belle gets a drink from the kitchen and goes to join Merida.  
“Thank you for inviting me, Belle. I haven’t been to a large celebration in a long time. It’s nice. But cooking all that food by yourself? You’d never catch me doing that!”  
“Oh I didn’t do it all by myself. Rumple helped a lot.” Belle smiles.  
“Well, that’s a relief. When I was young my mother would try to teach me how to cook. It stopped after I spilled flour on her one too many times.”  
Belle, taking a sip of her drink, starts laughing and water starts to come out of her nose, some getting on Merida. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” Belle starts to blush as she grabs some napkins.  
“It’s alright, really.” Merida says apologetically. 

Belle dries herself off then goes to grab Rumple who is talking to Emma and Henry. She pulls him in to the kitchen. “Belle, what is it?” He asks, concerned.  
“I just had water come out of my nose and on to Merida. David asked when we would have a baby and dinner isn’t finished. I’m trying to not freak out “Belle’s breathing quickens. Rumple embraces her.  
“Shah, it’s ok. Everything is going great. Dinner’s almost ready, Merida seems to be fine, and David was just being the nosy prince he always is.” He kisses the top of her head. “Let’s finish up the food. They can entertain themselves for a bit.” He gives her the smile that’s just for her then they set off through the kitchen. 

Belle and Rumple place all the food on the table and announce everyone to take their places. Glasses were filled with champagne, sparkling cider for Henry, and the food is passed around. Rumple stands up at his seat to the right of Belle who was at the head of the table. “Before we start to eat I first want to thank everyone for being here tonight to celebrate Christmas with us and of course I want to thank my lovely Belle. She put all of this together and worked so hard on the food and decorations, so all of this is because of her. So, thank you Belle and Merry Christmas.” Belle smiles and everyone clinks glasses. 

Belle takes a small sip and sets her glass down. She barely takes one bite of her mashed potatoes before Ariel, who is sitting at her left leans over. “I didn’t see you take a full sip of that. You love champagne.”  
Belle feels her cheeks redden. “I guess I Just didn’t feel like it tonight.” She can’t meet Ariel’s eyes.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Ariel gives Belle a smile and a wink. 

Presents are opened while everyone eats desert. Though most of them are for Henry, Belle and Rumple give and receive gift cards from everyone. Rumple whispers something in Belle’s ear once the commotion dies down and she nods. They stand up in front of the tree and Rumple grabs her hand. “If we could have everyone’s attention. We have an announcement.”  
Everyone’s eyes land on them and Belle starts to get nervous. Rumple gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “There’s something we would like to tell you all. We, er, we’re getting married.”  
The room erupts with applause and ‘congratulations.’ Belle reaches in to the pocket of her dress and pulls out a ring. “I’ve been hiding this in my pocket all night.” She smiles and Rumple puts the ring on her finger.  
“Aw.” Cry Snow and Ariel together.  
“Congrats, dad,” says Neal.  
Rumple raises his hand up as a sign for everyone to quiet down. “There’s something else.” The room goes silent almost immediately and everyone looks at them in confusion and wonder. Rumple looks to Belle.  
She places her left hand on her stomach, “We’re having a baby!” Everyone cheers.  
“I knew it!” Ariel loudly exclaims, and runs up to hug Belle. “Congratulations!”  
“Thank you.” 

Rumple wraps his arm around Belle and pulls her close, kissing her on the head. The two of them were filled with such peace and joy in that moment. Having all the people they loved around them was perfect. Knowing they were embarking on a better and brighter future was the best Christmas ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story here on AO3. I'm always open to prompts involving Rumbelle!


End file.
